Crying Rukia
by JennGermany
Summary: A story about Rukia being pregnant with Ichigos Baby and the good and bad times they have to deal with. IchigoXRukia OOC
1. Unexpected news

Ichigo woke up at 5 o´clock in the morning. Some noises came from his closet.

"Damn Rukia shut up and go back to sleep! I want to sleep!"

Slowly Ichigo returned to sleep but a few minutes later he woke up again. Slowly he got out of his bed and walked to his closet and knocked.

"Rukia?!", he said angrily "What are you doing?"

"Ichigo? Please go away!", she said. Please?, Ichigo thought she would never say please something must be wrong!. He opened his closet door and saw a crying Rukia. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "What´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing!", Rukia said "I just want to cry!"

"But since when do you want to cry for no reason?"

Sometimes Ichigo could be really sensitive.

"Ichigo please it´s nothing wrong!" Ichigo turned his head and kissed her he hoped it would stop her tears but it made it worse. Ichigo and Rukia had a secret relationship for a little bit more than two months he had never seen her cry and it made him feel so helpless.

"Please stop crying I´m here for you. You can tell me everything!"

Rukia looked away. Ichigo was ready to leave when she started to speak.

"You know I read something in theses magazines. And … forget it!" I can´t tell him not now I have to be sure about it.

Ichigo went back to his bed he looked back and said "Ok but if you want to speak … you know where you can find me!"

The next morning …

Rukia didn´t feel very well. She did not go to school. When Ichigo turned back from school she had thrown up over all the blankets in his room. Rukia sat on the floor she was crying again. Ichigo sat down next to her.

"Rukia you have to go see my dad! Something is wrong with you!", he said. Rukia grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed him. She kissed his neck and his ear. Ichigo forgot about Rukias condition. He wanted her and she wanted him but he stopped. He grabbed her by the hand and they left his room.

"You have no choice!"

"Ichigo I don´t want to …!"

She was interrupted.

"Oi Ichigo you have a little girlfriend. I knew the day would come!" Ichigo kicked his dad in his head.

"Don´t be so mean Ichigo. Now tell me who is your little girlfriend.", Isshin asked.

"Dad this is Kuchiki Rukia she is not feeling very well so I told her she should come her to see you!"

"My,my … then come with me Kuchiki Rukia". Rukia followed Isshin into a room.

Two hours later…

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the couch waiting for the results. Suddenly Isshin appeared and scared Rukia near to death.

"So what´s wrong. Took you long enough now tell us.", Ichigo said angrily.

"Mhh Ichigo, Rukia before I will tell you I have a few questions! Did the two of you use protection?"

"What?", Ichigo yelled. "That is none of your business! I mean she´s not my … I´m not her … I mean …" he was interrupted. "Ichigo you do not have to lie I know about your relationship, I know many things!"

"Then would you please tell us what´s wrong with her?"

"Yes! Rukia is pregnant!" Ichigo looked at his dad then at Rukia then back to his dad and then everything turned black!

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo he fainted!", said Isshin with a big smile.

"You are very quiet Rukia aren´t you surprised?", Isshin asked.

"No, I knew it, every woman knows the symptoms of a pregnancy. It´s no surprise. .. I´m, I´m … just happy!"

" So do you want to stay here or do you want to return to soul society?"

"You know about soul society?"

"Yes I´m a soul reaper too but that´s our little secret!"

Ichigo woke up.

"Oi Rukia I had a weird dream about you being pregnant and …" he looked around the room. He saw Rukia and his dad standing in front of him.

"That was no dream?"

"No, I leave you two alone.", Isshin said leaving the room. Rukia sat down next to Ichigo and looked to the ground. Suddenly Ichigo hugged Rukia she could see him smiling.

…to be continued…

I´m sorry if it is bad but I wanted to try something in English if you do not like it than ignore it!


	2. Rumours and feelings

Some days had past since Ichigo and Rukia heard the good news. Ichigo still couldn´t believe it but he got used to it. They went to school every day as nothing were different but they knew they can´t keep it a secret. Rukia and Ichigo stayed away from each other at school so nobody would think they are a couple. But the way they looked at each other made some people starting rumours about the two. Ichigo knew about it but he tried to stay cool.

"Ichigoooo!", Keigo shouted while he was trying to jump onto Ichigos back. But before he could Ichigo punched him in his face.

"Not now I have better things to do!", he said and kept on going.

"But Ichigo I have some interesting news for you."

"Keigo go and annoy someone else!"

"Fine I just wanted to tell you that Kuchiki-san has a boyfriend and she is going to …" He was knocked out by Ichigo before he could finish his sentence.

He couldn´t… he couldn´t let things go their way. He wanted to tell everybody everything. He wanted to tell them that Rukia was his and only his and nobody could ever have her not as long as he loved her and she loved him. He had to do something or his feelings would kill him!

I know it´s short but I have no idea what I could write and I have no time. I try to make the next chapter longer and better. I just want to say that Ichigo and Rukia are a couple for about two months they are in love that´s why they are different from their normal selves. But thanks I do my best to write new better chapters. And I try to make them a little less OCC.


	3. Where are you?

_**He couldn´t… he couldn´t let things go their way. He wanted to tell everybody everything. He wanted to tell them that Rukia was his and only his and nobody could ever have her not as long as he loved her and she loved him. **__**He had to do something or his feelings would kill him!**_

He waited for Rukia after school had end like he usually did. He still thought about all the rumours but he tried to forget about them. Since when was he interested in things other people say? But he still thought Keigo deserved what he got since he was a little pervert ass like his dad and he knew Keigo would never stop doing things he does. It was just … Keigo. Rukia showed up and waved to tell him she was ready to go. They walked the way back home in silence. The silence were starting to annoy him.

"Damn Rukia say something!"

"Why should I, you could also say something."

"I just did."

"I know but that doesn't count!"

"… and why?"

"It's just like it is, it doesn't count. You should have said something before, something making sense! Now it's too late and it's your turn to say something …"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Ichigo loved the little shinigami but he had his pride and he hated Rukia for letting him look like a fool every time they start a conversation. And with a pregnant Rukia it was even worse. He couldn't hold back all his anger came out in one big yell.

"You little bitch. Can't you once in your life stop doing this shit? Every single word I say, you have to find a better one to beat me!"

Rukias eyes shot open. That was unexpected. Ichigo usually yelled at hear but this time it was different she could feel the anger in his voice. She couldn't hide her tears. When Ichigo realized what he had done it was already too late. Rukia ran away. It started to rain and Ichigo started to feel guilty for what he said to Rukia. He didn't mean to say it that way but sometimes this little woman could really annoy him.

Ichigo walked home alone. He hoped Rukia were already safe at home but when he finally arrived Rukia was nowhere to find. He wanted to go out and search for Rukia but there it was again his pride. His pride holds him back. He went to bed when he had taken a shower, done his homework and ate Yuzus delicious food. He was a little bit worried but Rukia was strong. He woke up somewhat at midnight. He looked around his room. Rukia still had not returned. Now he felt really bad. He went downstairs and woke up his dad. He hated it but he had to ask him for help to find Rukia. It was still raining. He couldn´t search Rukia all by himself.

…

Rukia was still crying. She was running through the streets of Karakura Town. _I hate him, this little asshole. He´s just a little teen boy and I'm years older and he thinks he could talk to me like this?! _She was angry. Very angry … but sad at the same time. She had never imagined falling in love could be such a pain.

…

"Rukia!", Ichigo screamed through the streets of Karakura Town. He had already called Orihime and Uryuu. They were looking for Rukia, too.

"Kuchiki-san where are you, answer me, please.", Orihimes voice became softer "What if she went back to soul society? I can't feel her Reatsu anywhere!" Ichigo ran off to Uruharas shop. He split the door in two.

"Kurosaki-kun nice to see you."

"Stop talking! Open the gate to Soul Society!"

"My, my … relax Kurosaki-kun I will open the gate for you in a few minutes if this is ok?!"

"Hurry up. I can´t wait!"

"Good. By the way why do you have to go to soul society do you know something I don´t know?"

"Yes I do. There are hollows everywhere and we can't handle them all alone now open the fucking gate!"

"If you are looking for Rukia … she isn't there. She has to be somewhere around because I'm the only one who has a gate in the human world and I didn't see her for the last two weeks!"

_Shit I try my best to hide it but is it __that obvious? _Uruhara saw his reaction and smiled under his hat.

"Why …" , Ichigo started to ask but Uruhara weren't Uruhara when he didn't already knew the answer.

"One: You always act strong and cool. Everybody noticed that something happened or changed inside of you and it was just a matter of time to find out that this little change had something to do with a little raven-haired shinigami.

Two: You would never go to Soul Society for help. You would rather die than asking someone from soul society for help. "

"Does everybody know it?"

"Yes! Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Abarai, … Isshin and your sisters they all knew it from the very beginning!"

"…"

_Ups_ Uruhara thought.

"What did you just say? You know my father?"

"I heard somebody calling my name. Bye bye Kurosaki-kun.". With this he disappeared.

_This damn Uruhara. I have to find out about it later. First I have to find Rukia. _

…

That was chapter 3.


	4. I love you

He felt guilty for what he said to Rukia a few hours ago. She was still nowhere to find. She ran away like that a few times before but she usually returns after an hour or two.

He walked trough an empty street lost in his thoughts. The moon was wonderful. The sky clear. _Rukia where are you? I … I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you how much I'm sorry for what I said to you. Please give me any sign._

Ichigo sank to his knees. It started to rain.

"Oh god do you hate me so much?", Ichigo yelled staring into the sky. Suddenly he felt a strong spiritual energy. He jumped to his feet.

…

Rukia felt the energy, too. She stopped crying and started to run.

…

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the same time. Without a word they attacked the hollow. It was a weak one and they had no problem to defeat him. After they took care of the hollow they stood a few feet away from each other. They looked into each others eyes. Rukia began to cry again. _Why do I have to cry? I usually don't cry in front of anyone_. Rukia thought to herself. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Both of them scared to move. Scared that the other person could run away again or could hurt the other again. It was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"I don't want to sound mean again but what I am going to say is very hard for me to say so listen carefully and don't expect me to say those things anytime soon again."

Rukia stopped crying for a moment when she heard his voice.

"I always thought you are a little, crazy and annoying girl. You put my life upside down. You are responsible for my scarves and all the pain I got during my fights with hollows, shinigamis and all the other strange things. But all those scarves remind me of my feelings. My feelings for you! It breaks my heart when I see you crying. I'm sorry."

Ichigo stepped closer to Rukia and hugged her. She began to cry again.

"Ichigo … I love you.", Rukia whispered into his chest. "I never want something like this to happen again. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life and I don't want to leave you again!"

"You stupid little Idiot", Ichigo said smiling to himself about Rukias statement. Before he could continue his sentence Rukias fist met his face and he flew to the ground.

"What was that for?", he yelled.

"That was for calling me stupid, little and an idiot and for destroying this romantic situation."

He had to hold back his laughter. He stood up.

"You are stupid! You love me! You are little you are wearing my sisters clothes! You are an idiot because you thought you could run away from me."

"Ichigo just shut up and let's go back home. I'm tired and I want to change into some dry clothes!"

"Ok"

…

Uruhara and Isshin were watching the scene from not far away.

"That reminds me of old times when you came her in fell in love just like your son. ", Uruhara said.

"Yeah but I didn't want my kids to follow into my footsteps! I hope they are strong. They will have many problems in the future. They'll have to make many decisions. Decisions they have to live with for the rest of their life."

Uruhura began to walk. Isshin followed him taking a last look at his son and his girlfriend. _I'm so proud of you Ichigo., _he thought.

…

At Uraharas shop.

Everybody(Everybody is Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji and Youruichi) were sitting around the table. They were waiting for Ichigo to return. They heart a voice coming from the outside of the shop. They looked up to the door to find Urahara standing there. They looked away the hope escaping from their faces.

"Who did you expect to enter my shop? "

"Some news from Ichigo or Rukia?", Renji asked.

"Yeah you can say a hollow found them. They are on their way back to the Kurosaki household.", Uruhara explained.

"Then no need to wait here. I'm going home.", Ishida said. Chad nodded in agreement. Inoue, Ishida und Chad left he shop together. Renji went to bad. Just Uruhara and Youruchi were still sitting at the table. The cat-woman smiled.

"Now what are you hiding?", she asked.

"Nothing!"

" I know you! Now tell me!"

"We are going to see the results of the love of a human shinigami and shinigami."

"You mean … " Her smile was getting brighter.

"Yes …", he didn't wait till she finished her sentence he knew what she was goning to say.

…

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at home. Isshin was waiting for his son and Rukia to enter the door. When the door opened he made himself ready to attack his son but stopped when he saw Rukia coming first.

"Rukia my beloved daughter did my evil son made you cry? If he made you cry I'm going to hurt him", he said hugging Rukia. Rukia only smiled and said: "Thank you but it's alright. He didn't make me cry I think it was just some mood swings or something like that!" She lied everybody knew it but they were all tired and a fight between Ichigo and his dad would ruin their wish of sleep. So Ichigo and Rukia went upstairs into his room and slept peacefully till the next day.


End file.
